ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Emilia Bayer
thumb|336px Emilia Bayer, or Emilia N. Bayer was born May 5, 1934 in Sofia, Bulgaria. She studied sculpture and ceramic at the Akademy of Arts in Sofia. Since finishing the Akademy in 1964 she works as a free lance sculptress. At the beginning she also took commissions for works in applied graphics, book- and calligraphic design. Biography During 1973–1975 she designed her main work in Bulgaria – 250m² stone reliefs for the new building of the Theatre Sofia in Sofia. The subject was the development of play-acting in the history of mankind. This work of art is thought to be an exceptionally well turned out synthesis of architecture and sculpture. In 1975 she moved to Berlin. In the following decade she took commissions for more than 10 larger-than-life sculptures in public parks and buildings.Emilia Nikolova Bayer in:http://www.bildhauerei-in-Berlin.de/_html/_katalog/kuenstler-984.html Her main work in Berlin – and also the beginning of the end – was the commission to design reliefs for the new building of the Friedrichstadt-Palace (1982–1984) – the greatest varieté theatre in Europe.http://www.show-palace.eu/de/info/geschichte/ Of the originally planned 12 reliefs only six were destined to be realised, but at last only four came true. Afterwards due to the dissident actions of her husband she could not get other commissions; even contracts already given were foreclosed. She could no longer show her works at exhibitions. When the new politics of the communist administration became clear, the Bayer family applied for emigration visas, which were at last granted after more than four years of fighting the bureaucracy. These four years of a de-facto ban to exhibit and publish any of her works caused an irredemable break in Mrs. Bayer's specialty – applied sculpture on buildings. Today she concentrates on the realms of figurative porcelain, oil-pastels and oil paintings. Important works * Reliefs on the Friedrichstadt-Palace done in reinforced concrete unique in Europe in regard to depth and detail * 250m² stone reliefs at the Sofia theatre in Sofia, Bulgaria * Two stone reliefs at the theatre in Vidin * Two fire-baked reliefs terra cotta (ca. 87m² and 20m²) at a public building in Vraza * Several larger-than life sculptures in Hanover, Berlin, and different towns in Germany and Bulgaria. Her works are on display in New York, Boston, Seattle, Paris, Hanover, Berlin, Leipzig, Wiesbaden, Munich, Moskow, Warsaw, Sofia; and in museums and collections in Berlin, Sopot (Poland), Faenza (Italy), and Sofia (National Gallery). Distinctions * Distinction for the best work of art at the International Art Exhibition in Vienna 1958. * Distinction for an excellent piece of art at the International Biennale of Modern Ceramics in Faenza (Italy) 1974. * Decoration "Cyril and Method" (bronce medal) of the Bulgarian state for her life's work 1984. Literature Nikolova-Bayer, Emilia: I Maestri Della Ceramica Moderna 1984/The Masters Of Modern Ceramics 1984; edition Faenza Editrice S.p.A. 1984 See also * German Wikipedia article: Friedrichstadtpalast * German Wikipedia article: Emilia N. Bayer * de:Friedrichstadtpalast References External links * Standorte von Arbeiten der Bildhauerin * http://mitue.de/?p=414* http://www.bildhauerei-in-berlin.de/_html/_katalog/bezirke-Mitte.html * http://www.bildhauerei-in-berlin.de/_html/_katalog/kuenstler-984.html * http://www.emiliabayer.com/index.html Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:Bulgarian sculptors Category:Emilia Bayer